


【真越】成瘾

by aprilsama0408



Category: Echizen Ryoma - Fandom, Sanada Genichirou - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilsama0408/pseuds/aprilsama0408
Summary: 这是一个攻被受用各种手段调教，以及攻用各种工具自嗨的全肉故事





	1. Chapter 1

昏暗的大厅里，十来个浑身赤裸的男人戴着眼罩，塞着口球，双手被绑缚在身后，由数位荷枪实弹的黑衣人看守着。  
这些男人都是相当精壮的类型，胀鼓鼓的肌肉荷尔蒙爆棚，沉重的鼻息声透出浓浓的情色感。  
不知过了多久，灯光突然转为明亮，一个身型修长，容貌俊秀的青年披着丝质的睡袍，赤脚走了进来。眯眼扫过这群男人，他语调慵懒，问身侧的管家：“就这些了？”  
“是的，少爷。这些都是按照您的喜好精挑细选出来的，请您看看是否有稍微可以入眼的？若没有，我再去安排。”  
他的喜好？他可不喜欢那种肌肉过于纠结的类型。看了看几个上半身肌肉相当发达的男人，青年眼底闪过淡淡的厌恶，直接略过。“谁是反抗最激烈的？”  
“是他！”把一个身材相对于其他候选人要匀称很多，小麦色皮肤的黑发男人朝前推了推，不理他的反抗把脸抬高，管家道：“真田弦一郎，警视厅搜查一课课长。”  
比起壮硕到过份的欧美人种，青年明显更喜欢这种肌肉结实但并不夸张，线条流畅的类型，闻言弯弯唇角，“搜查一课的课长也能被你弄来，真厉害。”  
缓步走到男人面前，目光在英挺的面孔上停留片刻，青年抬脚踏在他腿间，白皙圆润的脚趾碾了碾软软垂着仍尺寸可观的肉棒。直到肉棒渐渐变成半勃的状态，男人的呼吸变得沉重，青年收回脚，面无表情吩咐：“就他了，清洗干净后送到调教室。还有，把他给我弄清醒了，我不高兴对着一堆死肉，一点都不好玩。”  
“可是少爷，他真的很危险，万一伤了您……”  
挑挑眉，看着在迷药作用下仍在竭力挣扎反抗的男人，青年眼中多了几点兴味，“那就绑紧一点，但人必须是清醒的。”

一番搓揉清洗加灌肠之后，真田清醒了，四肢套着保护用皮圈，被手腕粗细的铁链呈大字型直立吊在铁架子上，依旧蒙眼，塞嘴，浑身赤裸。也是因为清醒了，他近乎狂怒的摇晃着身体，被堵住的嘴里发出一阵阵野兽似的咆哮。  
“别费力气了，好好保存体力吧。”走进调教室就看见真田困兽之斗般的挣扎，青年玩味似的勾勾唇角，围着他转了两圈，顺便在他身上抓了几把，“你的身体素质不错，可惜敏感度太低了，需要好好改造。你最好也配合一点，不然我可不要你。”  
像孩子一样任性的话听得真田几欲发狂，不管不顾挣扎着，直到乳头被狠狠掐弄了一下。一阵从未体验过的疼痛刺激从那个小小的圆点泛起，弄得他不由自主僵直了身体，愤怒的喘息声里已带起了一点颤抖的尾音。  
“我喜欢大一点的乳头，吸起来很爽。”趁真田僵直不动的机会凑上去叼住一粒小小的乳珠舔舐吮吸，手指捏着另外一粒在指腹间碾动一阵，青年有点不满意的抬起头，皱皱眉，“你的乳头太小了，跟没有一样，我帮你变大一点如何？”  
被吸得差点魂都快飞了，真田粗重喘息着，面对黑暗不由自主点点头。  
十分满意真田的反应，青年转身去拿了一管软膏，挤出一大坨厚厚涂抹在半粒豌豆大小的乳头和淡褐色的乳晕上。细细按摩等待药物都被吸收了，乳头慢慢泛红变硬，他拿起一条细小的马尾鞭，轻轻在上面拍打起来。  
起初是些微的痒，而后转变为越来越明显的灼热，真田只觉有无数只蚂蚁在乳头上乱爬，痒得他恨不得有什么东西能够为他抓挠止痒。所以，当皮鞭落下来时，他感觉无比舒爽，忍不住挺起胸脯去迎接下一次拍打，脚弓绷直，垂着的阴茎开始膨胀，抬头。  
看着真田唇角流下的唾液，青年眼色沉了沉，突然加大了力道，每一下都无比准确击中伴随鞭打越发红艳，肿大的乳头。  
舒爽变成了刺痛，真田一开始还能勉强忍耐；可到了后来，皮鞭连续不断抽打在他肿胀得快要爆裂的乳头上时，他再也无法控制的后仰绷直了颈脖，喉间发出含含糊糊的嘶吼。他注意到了，即使痛，他还是渴望鞭打能够继续下去，甚至希望青年永远不停，直到把他的乳头抽打成一片烂肉。  
注意到被抽打成深红的乳头微微张开了乳孔，青年停止了鞭打，凑上去吸了吸。半粒葡萄大小的尺寸似乎仍不能让他满意，转头取出两片乳贴一样的橡胶片，把里侧的锥状凸起紧抵乳孔贴了上去。理了理橡胶片连着的两条细细的电线，青年看看真田浮起明显红晕的脸，一手摸上他高高翘起的阴茎，一手合上开关，“会有点疼，忍着。”  
伴随着微弱的电流传到皮肉，锥状的凸起开始飞速旋转起，一点一点刺进乳孔。比起火辣辣的疼痛，那种难以用言语去形容的酸胀和随之而来的强烈刺激更让真田无法忍受，让他无法自控的挺动起腰，紫红色的龟头在青年掌心疯狂磨蹭，唾液从嘴角一直滴落到胸口。  
看看射在掌心的浓稠白浊，青年探出舌尖舔了舔，浓烈的檀腥味昭示着男人已经禁欲许久的事实，让他着迷。将精液舔舐干净，他看着在乳孔扩张器的威力里疯狂颤抖的男人，说：“你的精液味道不错，好好留着别浪费了。”  
激烈的喷射过后，真田有些疲惫，挣扎也不那么剧烈里，软软垂着脖子急促喘息。最初的疼痛和刺激过去之后，他已经有点习惯乳孔被摩擦和扩张时传来的酸胀感，但他更希望青年去捏一捏他胀得不行的乳头，含含糊糊的声音从被口球堵着的嘴里传了出来。  
“不行，还不到时候。”听懂了真田的请求，也残酷拒绝了他的请求，青年揉捏着掌心里半软的阴茎。等到龟头滴着透明的粘液再次饱涨起来，他蹲下身，一边吞吐硕大的龟头，一边把玩坠在双腿间两个沉甸甸的肉球，暗自心想，这种饱满充盈的触感应该一直被留着。  
胡思乱想间，突然察觉到青筋盘踞的阴茎又开始抖动，青年一把掐住根部，吐出龟头扬起头来，望着男人欲望被截断后痛苦的表情，勾唇哼笑：“不是叫你好好留着吗？行吧，你控制不了，我来帮你，反正你那里也是要改造的。”  
说完伸手拿过一根细细长长的，半截中空塞着些许白色粉末的玉质小棒，对准剧烈翕动的马眼一点点往里塞，青年在真田往后缩的臀上用力拍打了一下，“你最好别乱动，否则我现在就给你一捅到底，反正这里面有药，我不怕把你捅坏了。”  
尿道被强迫打开，柔嫩的内壁经不起这样的摩擦，火辣辣的疼痛一波接一波，逼退了原本高涨的欲望。屏着呼吸等那冰凉坚硬的东西进入到阴茎底部，真田刚想松口气，却不想又被青年整根抽出，就这样从马眼到深处，尿道被反反复复抽插了数十下，竟也体味到了不一样的快感——酸酸的，痒痒的，唯一不适的便是随之而来的强烈尿意。  
“以后都插着吧，等你觉得习惯了以后，我再给你换粗一点的。”摸着滚烫的阴茎，青年脸上泛着春意，起身在真田耳垂上舔了舔，发出浅浅的喘息声，“我喜欢精液又多又重的射在里面，你会满足我的对吧？”  
那种声音带着不动声色的魅惑，让真田立刻脑补出把青年压在身下疯狂抽插的情景，顿时激动得阴茎抖了抖。虽然不曾见过这个将他绑架而来的青年，可他喜欢这清亮中带着一点沙哑的嗓音，他想操弄这个把他折磨得死去活来的人！极速吞咽着喉结，真田用力点头，喉间发出一阵急切的呜咽。  
“现在可不行，你还不符合我的要求。”仿佛听得懂真田在说什么，青年眯眼笑了笑，去取了一个装满药液的注射器回来，手指捏着胀鼓鼓的卵蛋说：“现在是真会疼，但我想你得大一点，每次跟我做的时候都能用力拍在我身上，然后射出好多好多的精液给我吃。”  
青年越是说，真田就越在那沙哑的嗓音里激动得难以自持，主动分了分本就大开的双腿。他觉得自己是斯德哥尔摩综合症发作，才会一点抗拒都没有的接受了乱七八糟的东西，甚至希望再被青年玩弄个透彻。  
也许是真田的配合让青年感到不忍，稍微犹豫了一下，放下注射器，取了一盒麻醉用的软膏涂抹在他的卵蛋，会阴和肛口。  
得益于软膏的效果，在针头扎进睾丸并注射药液时，真田并没有遭遇疼痛，只是在麻木中感觉两个卵蛋慢慢膨大起来，就连双腿大开着也能感觉到来自大腿内侧的压迫感。又过了一会儿，强烈的射精冲动传来，被堵住的阴茎慢慢变成了紫红色，难过得他拼命甩头，把铁链摇晃得作响，口齿不清的嘶喊：“让我射……我想射！”  
此时，青年已经转到了真田身后，分开夹得紧紧的结实臀瓣，往他肛门里塞进一根手指。感觉到干涩的内壁传来的压迫力，把扩张器塞到他肛口，强迫将紧窄的入口撑成一个圆圆的孔洞，把两个光滑圆润的小球置入内壁。  
看到真田浑身绷紧，狠命扭动臀部拒绝被这样玩弄，青年笑道：“放心，我不会干你，只是给你增加点情趣的东西。只要夹紧屁眼，你就会立刻兴奋，不会担心硬不起来了。”  
得到青年的保证，真田慢慢安静下来，尝试着夹了夹臀瓣，果然感觉到一阵难以描述的刺激像电流一样，经过会阴传到卵蛋和阴茎底部。射精的冲动越发强烈，充盈在卵蛋里的精液无处可去，把那层外皮绷得几欲炸裂，连带粗壮的阴茎也肉眼可辨的涨大了一圈，尿道棒周围溢出一点乳白色的液体。  
在坚挺的阴茎上爱不释手的摸了一阵，青年站直身体，在表情几欲发狂的脸上啄了两口，开始去验收第一项改造工作的成果。切断开关，撕掉橡胶贴，看着已肿胀到葡萄大小，充血到涨紫的乳头，他眯了眯眼，凑上去含住一粒在口中，用舌头卷着用力啜吸起来。另一边也没有被他冷落，掐弄一阵后指尖陷进张得大大的乳孔，在里面毫不留情的抠挖起来。  
乳头被折磨得最久，敏感度也是最高的，陡然被温暖湿润的嘴含住，乳孔还被肆意玩弄，彻底崩断了真田最后一根清醒的神经，顿时涕泪横流。好酸，好胀，疼痛中有着令人抓狂的瘙痒，让他把身体绷成了一张弓，竭力朝青年靠近，渴望更加粗暴的对待。  
浑身上下每一块肌肉都在强烈的快感中痉挛，屁眼更是不停的收缩，真田清晰的感觉到精液在涨到极限的卵蛋里翻滚，被堵住的嘴里发出“啊……啊……”的狂吼。  
终于，青年停止了疯狂的啜吸，抬起头来意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，“要是能吸出点东西来就更好了，我帮你塞一点刺激乳腺的药吧。”摸了两下剧烈张合翕动的乳孔，他继续说：“这样，下一次我就可以从这里吸出你的乳汁了，好不好？”  
真田已经什么都听不到了，只是在青年好听的声音里反射性点点头，很快就感觉灼热得仿佛在燃烧的乳孔里被挤进了一点冰冰凉凉的液体，然后被什么东西堵住了。  
朝后退了几步，目光在男人精瘦结实的躯体上流连良久，青年歪着头想了想，决定给彼此一个奖励，也看看他们的身体是否真的契合——难得他肯费这么大的功夫来做这些，若不品尝一下就把人放回去了，那可不是吃亏了？  
把铁架放至水平，俯身在男人八块腹肌上啃吻了一阵，青年找了根绳子系在他阴茎底部，还好心情的打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，然后抽出尿道棒。暂时无法闭合的马眼立刻涌出一团浓稠的精液，青年一边脱去睡袍，一边埋下头去舔舐干净。  
取下真田嘴里的口球，凑上去舔了舔颤抖的薄唇，青年问：“有什么想说的吗？”  
长时间被迫长着嘴，真田只觉双颊已经酸得不行，喘息了好一会儿才勉强开口：“放开我……让我射……”  
也许是没有得到想要的答案，青年微微皱眉，“没有了？”  
沉默一阵，真田道：“我要操你！”  
唇角微弯，青年纤长白皙的手指落到自己的臀缝间，抽出一直埋在甬道里无声蠕动旋转的按摩棒，掌心接住蜂涌而出的肠液，慢悠悠涂抹在真田充血到乌紫的龟头上。  
发出一声难耐的呻吟，真田用力扯动限制他自由的铁链，不由自主挺动着腰，大口大口喘着气，“快，快一点……！”  
修长的腿轻轻一抬跨坐在真田身上，握着像烙铁一样滚烫坚硬的阴茎送进湿哒哒的穴口，过大的尺寸撑得青年有点痛，惹来秀气的眉眼微微一蹙，浅浅坐下去一点，再拔出来，反复数次之后终于成功将粗长的阴茎彻底吃进了身体。饱胀的充盈感和灼热的温度是按摩棒永远给不了的，他发出一声舒适的轻叹，夹紧臀瓣上下颠簸着身体，让利刃般的阴茎一次次顶进更深的地方。  
埋身于温暖湿滑的甬道里，被紧致的肠壁包裹得严严实实，仿佛一张张小嘴在敏感胀痛的阴茎上肆意吮吸，真田觉得头皮一麻，紧接着便发疯一样挺动起腰身朝青年顶撞。一开始，他只是在欲望的驱使下不管不顾的乱顶一气，但慢慢的，他学会了配合，在青年坐下时狠狠顶入，顿时体味到了不一样的快慰。  
就这样不知过了多久，比之前强烈数倍的射精冲动涌了上来，真田觉得若再不射，两颗卵蛋一定会爆炸，气喘吁吁的嘶喊道：“宝……宝贝……让我射吧……求求你了！”——他不知道青年的名字，但是在潜意识里，这个他生命里头一个性交的人，就应该被叫做宝贝。  
听到真田的呼喊，青年削瘦的脊背微微一僵，沉浸在欲望里的琥珀色眼眸泛过一点别样的东西，不自觉把手伸向他们交合的地方，扯掉了那一条皮绳。  
没有了阻碍，精液向泄闸的洪水般冲向灼烫的马眼，卵蛋疯狂的痉挛着，把储存其中的精液一滴不剩的挤压出去。从未品尝过的绝顶快感里，真田除了疯狂嘶吼，再也发不出其他声音。  
精液激射进身体，有力，持久，滚烫，是青年最喜欢的那一种，顿时让他涣散了眼神，微张的嘴唇吐出细细的呻吟，也攀上了高潮。抽搐的甬道不顾一切碾压着硕大的阴茎，他瘫软在真田身上，在眼前闪过的阵阵白光里确认了一件事——这个男人，他要定了。  
喘息了好一会儿，青年慢慢爬起来，将真田半软的阴茎从身体里艰难的拔出来，顺手抓起一根按摩棒塞进穴口，不让涨得他小腹微凸的精液滑出一点半点。  
性欲得到了缓解，之前被盖过的尿意再难忽视，真田难受得眉心紧蹙，不得不带着几分屈辱说：“我想上厕所……”  
挑挑眉，青年眼底闪过一抹顽皮的光，故意使坏的在真田膀胱上按了按，“就在这里尿，这种莫名其妙的羞耻心你最好早点丢掉，否则我不会要你的。”  
被青年这么一压，真田发出一声闷哼，从马眼里喷射出一道淡黄色的水柱，洒得到处都是。尿道又痛又爽，让他在极度的羞耻里体验到不一样的刺激，竟然才一尿完，就又硬了。  
“不错嘛，是我想要的样子。”把尿道棒重新塞回去，青年伸手摘下真田的眼罩，居高临下看着被欲意染红的黝黑眼眸，唇角扬起一朵小小的笑容。“看着我的眼睛，好好听我说。”  
短暂的视线模糊之后，真田看到了一双极度美丽的琥珀色猫眼，不觉微微一怔。隔了好一会儿，他才沉下面色，“你知道你在犯罪吗？”  
“知道啊！那又怎么样？你不也很享受吗？”觉得真田满身情欲痕迹却又义正严辞的样子很好玩，青年故意在他微微鼓胀的胸部抓了两把，低头舔掉从乳钉下冒出来的乳白色液体，似笑非笑看着舒爽与窘迫交织的眼。  
“好了，不逗你了，认真听我把话说完，你就可以回去了。”  
“你已经是我的人了，但你的调教需要时间，我不喜欢等待，所以会放你回去。你放心，今天的事情不会有人知道，你还是搜查一课的真田课长。”  
“不过，你的身体经过改造，会变得和别人不一样，尤其是性欲会特别强烈。是忍耐还是放任，或者你想找别人发泄我都无所谓，反正随着时间的推移，调教总会完成的。到那时候，我会再来找你。”  
话音微顿，青年慢慢低下头，直勾勾看着写满错愕的黑瞳，眼中闪烁起异样的光芒，声音低柔得仿佛呢喃：“我叫越前龙马，记住我的名字。今天的事你什么都不会记得，只有当你再次听到我说起我的名字时，才会想起一切。”  
张了张嘴，嘴里却发不出任何声音，真田只觉眼皮越来越重，很快便陷入了深沉的睡眠。


	2. Chapter 2

从睡梦中惊醒，真田觉得自己做了一个很长的梦，却又记不清楚梦里发生了什么，只是感觉身体疲惫异常，尤其是胸部，又酸又胀难受得紧。  
窗外还是一片黑暗，并不是他每日固定醒来的时间，可再要睡，却怎么也睡不着了，浑身上下哪里都不对劲。摸索着按亮床头灯，他缓缓坐起身，正准备解开睡意看看胸部到底怎么了，猛然睹到房间里多了一箱并不属于自己的东西。  
出于警察的警觉，真田眯眼盯着那个纸箱看了好一会儿，慢慢挪到床沿。双脚刚一落地就发现腿间那两个平日里根本察觉不到的卵蛋似乎重得过分，紧紧挤压在大腿内侧，阴茎也传来隐隐的胀痛。  
应该是好久没有纾解过了吧。这么想着，真田微微皱眉，深吸一口气打算忽略掉那种感受——从小学习剑道，他坚信欲望是心智不坚定的表现，一直能压抑就压抑，就算压抑不了了也是匆匆用手释放即可。欲望对他来说是麻烦，令他厌恶，所谓的快感他从来就没有感觉到过！  
纸箱只用透明胶带稍微贴了一下，真田很容易就打开了，里面满满装着一些他完全不认识的东西。比如一整盒看起来就是很高级的玉石打磨而成的，粗细不一的小圆棒；数管不知用途的软膏；一盒比普通尺寸大了许多的耳钉；十来条摸起来特别柔软的宽松型内裤等等。只有一样东西真田认识，那便是一整套专用的灌肠工具。  
“都是些什么乱七八糟的东西！”感觉周身浮起莫名的燥热，尤其是乳头和阴茎，之前那种隐隐的胀痛感已经演变到无法忽视，真田把那些东西扔进纸箱，用力一脚踹到屋角，喘息着骂了一句脏话。  
箱子被踢开，一封信出现在真田眼前。强忍身体的不适，紧蹙着眉头把信捡起来，慢慢挪回床沿坐下，将信打开。越是看，眉头就揍得越紧，看到最后让他猛然起身，在狂怒中把信撕得粉碎。  
因为，那封信除了介绍这些东西的用途之外，还特别说明了他所受过的调教以及今后需要注意的事项。  
快步冲进浴室，在落地镜前把睡衣剥得精光，真田面色铁青，对着镜中那个自己发出粗重的喘息。乳头肿胀得像一粒葡萄，顶端的乳孔随着呼吸微微开合，就像欲求不满的小嘴渴望有什么东西来填满，更可怕的是他甚至能看到深处有依稀的乳白色水光。笔直的双腿间，阴茎高高勃起，马眼肿得外翻出血红的嫩肉。两粒睾丸更是大得不像是普通人所拥有的，被他刻意夹紧的双腿挤得变了形状。  
想起信上的内容，他不由自主夹了夹臀，果然感到一阵强烈的刺激从会阴处传来，阴茎立刻颤抖着吐出一团白浊，并且越涌越多，滴落在深色的地砖上堆积成一滩。  
面对不知何时变成了这样的身体，就算真田心智向来坚定，也难忍惊慌，连忙伸手想要堵住马眼。可刚一摸上去，一阵强烈的快意就从龟头传来，激得他不由自主打了个哆嗦，手指缠长又硬又烫的阴茎，上下耸动手腕。  
欲念疯狂翻涌，双腿在快感的冲刷下虚软无力，真田跪坐到地上，一边从底部到龟头狠命撸着阴茎，一边控制不住的夹紧臀瓣去追寻更强烈的刺激，很快就越过了临界点。绷直了颈脖发出压抑的低吼，浓稠的精液喷洒到镜子上，一滩一滩，缓慢滑落下来，拉扯出淫靡的痕迹。  
四肢大开瘫倒在浴室里，真田只觉更加身体更加疲惫，闭上眼很快沉沉睡去。  
再睁眼时，天色已经大亮，真田忙忙爬起来冲了个澡，走回卧室去挑选衣物。从前的内裤穿上去就感觉睾丸被勒得难受，无奈之下只能选择箱子里的宽松内裤，可是其他东西，他想也没想就拒绝了。穿好制服，见裆部有明显的隆起，他泄愤似的按了按，又在制服外加了一件深色的长风衣，转身出门了。  
认为自己现在的状态不适合开车，真田选择了步行去离公寓并不远的警视厅上班。可当他步出电梯，走下十来阶台阶后才意识到，也许步行并不是个好的选择——  
肿胀的乳头被衬衣摩擦着泛起难耐的瘙痒，尤其是无法闭合的乳孔，被磨得灼热不堪，让他无法忍耐的把手伸进外套去揉捏止痒。谁知越捏就越痒，刺激得乳孔深处缓缓流出一点液体，很快就把他的手指弄得湿漉漉的。  
这还不算最坏的，最坏的是随着行走，两个硕大的卵蛋随着大腿的挤压渐渐变得鼓胀起来，每走一步对他来说都是又痛又胀的煎熬。埋在肛口的东西也在此时发威，电流一般的热意鞭挞过会阴直达阴茎底部，很快就把他的制服裤高高撑起。  
虽然刺激并未强烈到让他射精的地步，可卵蛋里充盈的精液却被挤压得从马眼里不断涌出，很快就湿透了内裤，连制服裤被有浅色的水渍印出来。  
用力捏了捏拳头，强迫自己站直身体，真田深深吸了一口冰冷的空气，面无表情朝前大步走去。在外人看来，他是一个相当英武的年轻警察；可只有他自己知道，在深色的长风衣之下，他已经湿透了，越涌越多的精液沿着他的大腿滑下，从温热直至冷却。  
内裤随着行走卡进了臀缝，湿热粘腻的贴在肛口，阵阵痒意逼得真田不得不夹紧臀瓣去抵御，却不想这样的举动只是加剧了快感。前后夹击，让勃起了许久的阴茎一下子就有了射精的冲动，并且冲动立刻就变成了现实。  
脚步踉跄，真田靠在一旁的行道树上，咬紧牙关承受强烈且持久的射精，高大的身躯微微颤抖。好不容易挨过去了，尿意瞬间袭来，他顾不得周围人异样的目光，一手伸进风衣死死掐住龟头，跌跌撞撞朝不远处的公共洗手间冲去。  
手忙脚乱拉扯下裤子，灼热的尿液立即喷射了出来，马眼被烫得发痛，阴茎却反常的坚硬起来，看得真田双眼发红，恨不得折断这条祸根。他后悔了，后悔应该按照信上所说，把那些该戴的东西都戴在身上；不过他也庆幸，庆幸还好没有到了警视厅才发作，否则一辈子的英明就彻底完了。  
排光尿液，真田并未马上离开，而是靠在隔间的门上静静想了一会儿，认为自己现在的样子根本不能再去上班——谁知道在路上还会发生什么，去了警视厅又会发生什么；更何况，他现在满身上下都是精液的檀腥味。  
打电话请完假，真田开始往回走，一路上再次经历了相同的，甚至变本加厉的折磨。跨进家门后，他第一时间剥光了自己，赤身裸体快步冲向放在屋角的箱子，从里面翻找出一整套自慰工具走进浴室。  
双手搭在微微隆起的胸膛上，只是稍微挤压就从乳孔里涌出一股乳白色的液体，真田发出一声痛苦的呻吟，拿起细小的乳孔按摩器塞进淫荡开合着的乳孔，捏着末端在乳头上抽插起来。痒意得到了缓解，但越插就越酸胀，流出的汁液也就越多，顺着胸膛流满了小腹，最后消失在腿间浓密的毛发里。  
望着镜中肆意玩弄乳头的自己，真田明知应该感到羞耻，却莫名觉得爽快异常，甚至觉得有一个声音在告诉他，他就该是这样的，只有这样被调教过，那个人才会喜欢他。可那个人是谁，他想不起来，一点都想不起来。  
用力甩甩头抛开这些思绪，他抓过飞机杯套在高高翘起的阴茎上，按下开关。湿滑的内壁紧紧包裹住整条肉棒，缓缓的压迫过后是一阵让头皮发麻的震动，紧接着便是强有力的吮吸，真田舒爽得难以自持，干脆躺倒在地板上，双手玩弄着硕大的乳头，把自己一次一次逼上高潮。  
连续几次高潮过后，哪怕真田身体素质极好，也感到眼前发黑，腰膝酸软，肾脏隐隐作痛。可就算这样，性欲仍然充斥在他浑身上下，无法停止。  
随便吧，爱怎么样就怎么样，反正他已经不能回到从前了……  
这样想着，真田慢慢闭上双眼，任由飞机杯咀嚼着射到发痛仍高昂坚挺的阴茎，在疲惫中睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

有了第一次的教训之后，真田学乖了，每日都戴着乳钉、尿道棒去上班。  
虽说仍被性欲时时煎熬着，但好歹不会再出现被漏出的精液弄湿裤子的窘迫状况。唯一麻烦的是每次小便都必须抽出尿道棒，而抽出尿道棒就意味着肯定会射精，搞得他每去一次厕所出来都是手脚虚软。  
因为今天有一个重要的案件需要向上级开会汇报，真田一大早就起来了，在浴室里折腾了许久，总算把堆积一夜的各种液体都排干净了。选择更大一号的乳钉和尿道棒塞进乳孔和马眼，摒弃虽然舒服但过于单薄的内裤，特地用兜裆布将下体紧紧勒住；为了不让肛口的按摩球作怪，他还强忍着不适在屁眼里塞了一个小小的肛塞。做完这些，真田长长松了口气，抬手拭去额头上的汗水。  
被迫接受这莫名其妙的调教已经有一段时间了，但改造了他的人并没有出现，而他也渐渐学会了怎样控制无时不存在于身体里的欲望。只不过，情欲每天必然会爆发一次，而一旦爆发，不把他折腾到死去活来绝不会停止。所以，他现在唯一祈愿的，就是让他今天太太平平把会开完。  
为了精神充沛，真田特意买了一杯已经戒了很久的黑咖啡喝。咖啡这玩意儿利尿，而他最难过的就是在上班期间上厕所，平日里连水都是尽量少喝。谁知进了会议室，体贴下属的上司又递了一杯咖啡给他，两人边喝边聊，不知不觉又把那杯咖啡喝了个底朝天。  
两杯咖啡下肚，会议正式开始后没多久真田就感到了些微的尿意，让他不安的挪动了一下臀，随即不适的皱了皱眉。他从来没用过肛塞这东西，早上刚一塞进去就觉得肛口撑得难受，这么一动更是雪上加霜，坐立难安的同时还伴随着一种全然出自心理的排斥感。  
努力不去在意，真田将所有注意力都集中在会议内容上，可没隔多久，他就感觉乳头开始发痒，胸口被堵在里面的乳汁涨得难受。微微俯下身体，趁所有人都看着前方，他悄悄捏了捏膨大的乳头，却不想这一下仿佛惊动了沉睡在体内的情欲，顿时搅起翻天巨浪。半软的阴茎一下子竖得笔直，卵蛋也像充气般膨胀起来，被兜裆布勒得发痛。  
虽然疼得冷汗都冒出来了，但疼痛却盖不过高涨的性欲，真田紧紧夹着双腿，用手不断按压着下体，想用疼痛来刺激渐渐混沌的思绪。可几次按压之后，尿意上来了，轮番夹击逼得他汗水湿透了脊背。  
万般无奈之下，真田想到了一个不是办法的办法——用一种刺激去逼退另一种刺激。这样反复交替虽然不能缓解其中任何一种，但好歹还在他可以承受的范围之内。至于什么时候会全部爆发，他已经想不到那么后面的事情了。  
微微侧过身体，抬起一只手以托腮作为掩饰，另一只手钻进衬衫下摆，向上游移捏住一粒乳头，缓慢揉捏起来。乳孔里塞着比平时大一号的乳钉，虽然火辣辣的疼，却也有种不一样的激爽，真田不自觉加大了力度，几乎把葡萄状的乳头捏到变形充血。可他还是不满足，干脆勾着乳钉的圆环慢慢拉扯起来，弄得乳汁淅淅沥沥往下滴。  
一边爽够了，再换另一边，真田沉浸在操弄自己乳孔的快感里，在快感刺激下极速分泌的乳汁把他平坦胸膛撑出了微微隆起的弧度。  
不行了……好想射啊……不管是乳汁还是精液，都想通通射完，射到一滴不剩！浑浑噩噩这么想着，真田不由自主拉开裤链，手指从兜裆布的边缘挤进去，摸上烫到不行的龟头，嘶的倒抽了一口凉气。  
好爽！原来胀满了尿液和精液的阴茎摸起来也是这么爽啊！又痛又涨的！  
回想乳孔被操的滋味，真田捏住尿道棒的顶端，轻轻往外拉起一点。大一号的尺寸将尿道内壁绷得紧紧的，哪怕稍微动一下也会刮蹭出灼热的疼痛感，他微微皱了皱眉，想放弃却又舍不得那酸爽的滋味。反复尝试多次后，尿道终于被操开了一些，只是碍于兜裆布的束缚，并不能像乳孔那样肆意的抽插。  
“真田课长。”注意到真田坐在会议桌的另一头双眼放空，像在神游一般，上司微微不悦皱起眉头，加重语气，“这个案子，你有什么看法？”  
不自觉打了个冷颤，真田定了定神，倒也不含糊，把自己的意见讲了出来——这个案子，他已经研究许久了，就算会议内容什么都没听进去，依然有十分的把握。而且他非常享受现在这种一边旋转着尿道棒，一边侃侃而谈的状态，那又是一种异样刺激的体验。  
果然，真田的发言让上司非常满意，又注意到他声音暗哑，只当他是身体不太舒服，干脆道：“不错，你先回去办公室把刚才的发言整理出来发给我，注意休息。”  
站起来才知道被忽视的尿意有多么急不可耐，真田屏着呼吸，双腿打着颤走向最偏僻的卫生间，一进去便把门紧紧反锁起来，然后三两下把自己脱得精光。  
握着几欲爆裂的阴茎，真田急不可耐的尿道棒抽出来，刮得尿道一阵灼痛，又有不一样的爽快感。顿了顿手腕，他又鬼使神差般的把尿道棒塞了回去，任由翻腾的尿意把膀胱涨得发酸发痛，在尿道中抽插起来。他想起来了，那封信上说过，尿道就是要经常这样操弄，才能让射出的精液粗重有力，那个至今想不起名字的人喜欢这样。  
慢慢的，尿道棒进出得顺利了，酸爽替代了疼痛，真田脸上泛起狂热的表情，沉浸在性欲里不可自拔。把尿道棒拔出只剩一点，再用力狠狠插入，反复数次后他控制不住发出一声激爽的呻吟，一手捏着顶端轻轻旋转，一手摸上早就肿得不成样子的乳头。  
轻轻一碰就有一种触电般的感觉，真田不自觉颤抖了一下，干脆把下面那只手也抬起来，一左一右勾住乳钉的拉环快速拉扯。乳孔在刚才已经被操弄得烂软，即便是大一号的乳钉，此刻也能顺利进出，每一次插入都有白色的乳汁飞溅出来。  
动作越来越大，一不小心就把乳钉从乳头里尽数拔出，真田连忙握住微微鼓胀的胸部用力一捏，两道细细的白色水柱从张得大大的乳孔中激射而出。  
第一次体验射乳的滋味，无论是身体还是心理，对真田来说都是强烈的冲击，让他一下子就冲上了一个小高潮，整个人几乎都要瘫软下去。  
也许是还没有爽够，倚着门休息了一会儿，真田又伸出手去玩弄双腿间涨得跟鸡蛋差不多大小的卵蛋，同时将令他厌恶的肛塞拔出来扔到一边，用力夹紧屁眼。  
熟悉的快感如约而至，一边握着阴茎疯狂撸动，一边用掌心不断去挤压按揉两颗快要爆炸的睾丸，真田弓着身体与强烈的射精感对抗。这是他这些日子以来得出的结论，忍耐得越久，射精时就会越爽，为了那一刻的舒爽，这种胀痛是可以忍耐的。  
反反复复的玩弄着阴茎、尿道、乳头，真田终于感觉到情欲在身体里暴涨开来，忙不迭的把尿道棒一拔，精液立刻飙射出来，射得墙壁上、马桶上，到处都是。  
射精足足持续了一分多钟，真田意犹未尽，仍不断压迫着抽搐痉挛的睾丸，直到再也挤不出来一点半点。“好爽……”嘴唇颤抖着喃喃自语，指尖又在尚处敏感的尿道口抠挖了几下，滚烫的尿液终于也随之激射而出，火辣辣的，又是另一种舒爽。  
什么都射空了，真田精疲力竭瘫坐在马桶上，闭着眼细细回味高潮的余韵。  
手指一下一下弹拨着肿大的乳头，每弹一下都会让身体小幅度的颤抖，等到阴茎再次勃起，他把尿道棒塞进尿道，又顺带着玩弄了一阵，总算觉得满足了。  
该塞的东西一样不少的塞回身体，该穿的衣物也悉数穿好，真田勉强收拾了一下残局，推门摇摇晃晃的走了出去。  
冷水浇在脸上，精神为之一震，他抬头看着镜子里已恢复惯有严肃神情的脸，微微勾了勾唇角，昂首大步走了出去。  
看似凛然正气，脑子里却转着许许多多奇怪的，又令他兴奋不已的念头，比如——  
要是让同事们知道自己塞着乳钉，塞着尿道棒，高潮过后还会射尿，不知道是什么表情啊……  
跟上司开会的时候自慰，真的好爽，下次继续试试吧……  
还有，下一次也继续憋尿吧……射尿真的好爽！  
回到专属的办公室，真田已被自己的想法搞得再度兴奋起来，鼻息沉重。暂时不想去处理什么报告，他把门一锁瘫坐在办公桌后，脱下裤子让下半身暴露在空气里，然后把衬衫扯开，露出两个硕大的红肿乳头，一边揉捏，一边发出满足的叹息，自己都未曾察觉到的喃喃低语：“好想操你啊，龙马……”


	4. Chapter 4

日子一天天过去，真田渐渐对每日像例行公事一样的自慰感到厌烦，甚至产生了自我怀疑——他知道自己是同性爱好者，但他到底在性爱中处于上位还是下位？若是上位，那调教他的人必然是处于下位，可为什么迟迟不出现？为何要用这么多的手段深陷性瘾？若是下位，他觉得自己无法接受，他无法想象自己被人压在身下肆意抽插的情景，打从心底感到抗拒。  
为了确认自己偏好，真田警官犹豫很久，终于压下了心中那点不安，去了一个很小众的男同酒吧，想要尝一尝真实性爱的滋味。  
向来比较传统保守，又从未来过这种地方，真田在进了酒吧后就感觉有点手足无措，要了杯酒默默站在吧台前，颇有点守株待兔的味道。  
其间，倒是有几个比较喜欢他英武伟岸模样的受方过来搭讪的，可真田仿佛对他们一点都不感兴趣，淡淡交谈了几句就不作声了。到最后，真田自己都有点心慌——难道他真的是下位？？  
直到一个穿着白色衬衣，身材修长，面容清秀精致的青年出现在昏暗的酒吧里，真田突然精神一震，觉得自己看到了一道光。尤其是他注意到青年琥珀色的眼眸与他对上时，顿时感到口干舌燥，浑身燥热。  
“一个人在这里做什么？”径直走到真田身边，青年微挑眼角看着他，语气里有几分不易察觉的稔熟。  
目光透过青年微敞的领口落到精致的锁骨上，真田不自觉吞咽了一下喉结，有些心虚的撇开眼，问调酒师要了一杯淡酒精的鸡尾酒递过去，强装镇定的开口：“来这里的人，目的都一样吧。”  
看看酒杯，再看看真田，青年弯弯唇角，接过来轻啜一口，趴在吧台上似笑非笑看着他，“话是没错，但总归还是有区别的，你到底属于哪一类呢？”顿了顿，他伸出手指在真田手腕上轻轻滑过，感觉到明显的震动，眯眼凑过去，“你该不会还搞不清楚自己的偏好吧？”  
明显带着揶揄的小眼神在真田看来有着无限魅惑，顿觉一阵邪火窜上小腹，忙低头喝酒以作掩饰。也许是担心唯一感兴趣的人也被自己的不善言辞给逼走了，他沉默了一会儿，忍着不自在问：“那应该怎么办？”  
闻言，青年眼眸里绽放出一点星光般的笑意，掌心在真田胸口抚摸了两下，歪着头懒懒问：“要不要跟我试试？”  
只是被青年蜻蜓点水的摸了两下，真田就感觉乳头发胀，连声音都哑了，“怎么试？”  
明明是一张严肃刻板的面孔却浮着薄红，黝黑的眼眸也有一点失神，这样的反差让青年看了觉得有趣，从高凳上跳下来，握住真田的手腕转身朝酒吧更黑暗的地方走去。  
想不到酒吧还提供这种服务，站在门口看着干净整洁，十分温馨的小房间，真田愣了愣，有点期待，又有点紧张。直到青年回过头看着他，眼神里流露出一点不耐烦，他才僵直着脚步走进去，硬着头皮问：“要我先去洗澡吗？”  
“不必了吧，你出来的时候难道就没做准备吗？还是说你不小心已经射了？”别有深意看了一眼真田微微隆起的下体，青年舔舔饱满的下唇，走过去双臂缠上他的肩膀，啄了一口微微发红的耳垂，“就算射了也没关系，我喜欢精液的味道。”  
说话间，衬衫的扣子已被青年解开，结实的胸膛顶着两粒硕大红艳的乳头裸露出来，真田忙不迭的闭上双眼。说实话，他很怕这样的自己被青年看到，更怕青年看到后厌恶的表情——他一个男人，却被弄出这么夸张的乳头，还塞着乳钉，一看就不正常。  
“哇哦，你的乳头好大啊！”微眯的眼眸里闪过一抹欣喜，青年凑上去咬住一颗乳钉的圆环，仰头看住眉心紧拧的男人，轻轻舔过乳晕。“我最喜欢大乳头了，舔起来的感觉超级棒。里面会吸出东西来吗？”  
敏感的乳头被含在温暖的口腔里，真田舒爽得浑身一颤，慢慢睁开双眼看着漂亮的琥珀眼眸，仿佛被催眠了一样，老老实实的回答：“会……我会射乳……”为了证明自己说的都是真的，他抬手把另外一边的乳钉拔出来，用力按了按胸脯，果然一缕白色的汁液从张大的乳孔里流了出来，挂在深红的乳头上格外淫靡。  
“射了多可惜，我要吃的。”嘴唇游移过去含住没了阻碍的乳头啜吸，舌尖不停往更深处刺探撩拨，青年爱不释手的把玩着另一个乳头。碍事的乳钉没过多久就被拔出来扔掉了，他左吸右舔，直到再也吸不出任何汁液，才意犹未尽的舔舔嘴唇，盯着近乎涣散的黑眸道：“以后，你就这样给我吃好不好？”  
比起自慰时单纯的揉捏，这种被用力啜吸时酸胀瘙痒的感觉简直让真田爽翻了，觉得灵魂都像被吸走了一样。屁眼一阵疯狂蠕动，挤压出远胜平日数十倍的快感，真田紧紧抓住青年的手按在腿间狠命按揉，喘息得难以成言：“你……你想吃精液吗？我……我会射很多……很多……！”  
“好啊。”真田的主动让青年很满意，干脆就这么抓着他的下体走到床边，把他按坐在床沿。解开外裤，看着他腿间厚厚缠着的白色兜裆布，青年歪歪头，忍不住勾唇笑道：“缠这么紧，你不怕疼吗？”  
仰躺在床上，配合着青年解开兜裆布，真田用手紧紧按住又有酸胀之感的乳头，气喘吁吁的应道：“我的……我的太大了……不缠着……难看……啊！”  
话音突然变成拔高的呻吟，是因为青年隔着只剩薄薄一层的兜裆布咬住了真田膨大的龟头。舔咬、啜吸，唾液很快就湿润了那一片布料，紧绷绷顶着布料的肉色看得青年眼色幽暗，低头咬住一颗鸡蛋大小的卵蛋，用力一吸。  
从未想过卵蛋被吸也是这么舒爽，可隔着一层东西到底不能尽兴，真田心痒得跟猫抓一样，猛的弹起来把青年推开。快速扯掉兜裆布，把双腿分开到极限，他捧着阴茎和卵蛋死死盯住青年，“舔它们！”  
明明应该不喜欢真田几乎命令的语气，可青年却没有感到丝毫不快，乖乖俯下身去，轮流舔弄两个卵蛋，让它们以肉眼可辨的速度飞快膨胀起来。试试手感，他喜欢极了，一手一个握在掌心力道适中的揉捏，然后昂首去吮吸涨得发紫的龟头。  
“好，好爽啊！不要停！”睾丸被碾压时饱胀疼痛的感觉其实并没那么好，可青年肯为他用唇舌服务，那种心灵上的满足刺激得真田比任何时候都要兴奋。粗喘着，他努力撑起身体去抚摸柔软的墨绿色发丝，嘶哑着声音说：“我，我也要舔你的！”  
挑挑眉，青年抬头看了真田一眼，慢慢站起来轻解衣物。老实说他并不喜欢在性爱过程中被人服务，那样会让他觉得危险，无法把控全局；可他觉得真田不太一样，这个男人不会伤害他，更不会违背他的意愿，他应该可以试试。  
调转方向跪爬在真田身上，当性器被含进灼热的口腔时，青年不由自主的抖了抖，唇间发出一声轻轻的叹息，“舔我后面，但不能用手。”抓着阴茎吸了一阵，他转眼看住真田，“先射一次应该没什么问题吧？”  
“好……随便你……”正忙着掰开青年浑圆挺翘的臀瓣去舔吻那个粉红湿润的穴口，真田感觉尿道棒被猛的抽出，紧接着龟头便传来疯狂吮吸的快感。不由自主绷直了大腿，夹紧屁眼，像濒死的鱼一样不断挺动着腰，他爽得眼眶泛红，更深的把脸埋进青年臀间，吞咽着穴口不断流出的液体。  
“不要夹你的屁眼，难道你想让我上你？”微微抬高身体，冷冷斜睨真田一眼，青年语气里有一丝明显的不悦：“要是习惯了用后面高潮，你就再也回不来了，你好好想清楚。”  
总之青年说什么在真田听来都是对的，更不喜欢让他不愉快，连忙竭力放松身体，一边更加卖力讨好的舔弄甜美的后穴，一边轻喘道：“我，我努力，你，你别生气。”  
“嗯，这就对了。”真田的顺从让青年决定给他一点奖赏，稍微调整了一下姿势，伸直颈脖将龟头吞咽进喉咙深处。  
“唔！！！！”第一次体验深喉的快感，真田只觉那种紧致挤压的美妙感觉就像火星，从龟头飞快蔓延到卵蛋，彻底点爆了他高涨的情欲，精液酣畅淋漓的冲出马眼。  
没能良好预估真田的敏感度，青年被稍微呛了一下，立刻握住抖动不已的阴茎，大口大口把浓稠的精液吞进嘴里，也到了高潮。秀气的阴茎射出白浊，丰沛的淫液从后穴中涌出，浇得真田满脸都是。  
高潮过后，两人都有点疲惫，青年主动偎进真田臂弯，唇角勾着一丝满足的笑意。“我吃得好饱哦……”  
小猫般的模样，看得真田心中柔软非常，忍不住低头在青年发旋上落下轻轻一吻——他是警察，深知青年的性爱偏好与幼年时候的经历有关，可能是缺少关爱，尤其是母爱。轻轻抓起白皙纤细的手指放到胸口，他哑声说：“也许你可以再吃一点……”  
按按略微鼓胀的胸脯，眼见乳孔流出一丝汁液，青年赶忙仰头把深红色的乳头含进唇间，口齿不清的嘟哝：“我有没有说过，你的乳头真漂亮？”  
在令头皮发麻的快感里微微蹙眉，真田轻抚青年的发，摇摇头说：“我是一个男人……这样让我很难堪……除了你，我从没让别人看到过……”  
“不好吗？难道你还想让别人像我这样吸你的乳头？”挑眼斜睨真田，青年将舌尖紧紧抵进乳孔深处，在他控制不住的颤抖里发出一声坏笑：“也许别人看了，就想操你都说不定。”  
感觉性欲又上来了，真田粗喘一声，翻身把青年压在身下，“别人怎么想我管不了，但我现在想操你了！”  
眼中飞闪过一抹潋滟之色，青年顶起膝盖在真田腿间一阵碾压，挑衅般高高扬起下颌，“可以，但我要在上面。”  
“你真是个骄傲的小东西……”忍不住低头在柔润饱满的唇上吻了吻，真田仰面躺下，黝黑的眼眸满是柔情的看住正摸着嘴唇有点发怔的青年，“上来吧，我会让你感到满意的。”  
青年当然知道自己会满意，因为当初尚未完成调教时他就已经品尝过这个男人，如今调教进行过半，理应更加美味。甩甩头将才刚失去初吻的错愕抛开，他跨坐到真田身上，握着粗长的阴茎抵在湿淋淋的穴口，忍着身体被强迫打开的钝痛，一点一点吞吃。  
“你……你好紧啊！”刚刚挤进去半个龟头，真田就被密密包裹而来的快感弄得快要疯了。极力克制着想要上顶的冲动，他伸手轻抚青年半软的性器，眼里带着一点歉意，“我的太大了……会弄痛你的……要是受不了……就，就算了吧！”  
没想到一个男人到了这种地步还能关心自己痛不痛，青年突然感到眼眶一热，忙垂下眼睫，“不用你管，我能行！”感觉已经吃掉了整个龟头，他咬咬牙，猛的往下一坐，整根粗长的阴茎尽根没入身体，强烈的疼痛刺激让他发出颤抖的叹息。  
龟头破开紧致甬道一捅到底的快感让真田舒爽得浑身发抖，等到青年开始上下起伏，他也配合着上顶，一下一下打进甬道的最深处。仿佛这样还不够满足，在青年慢下来之后，他一把掐住纤细柔韧的腰，前后摇摆旋转。  
“嗯……啊……”粗壮的阴茎在甬道内旋转，不时碰到敏感的前列腺带来持续激烈的快感，青年觉得腰都软了，忙用手撑住真田的胸膛，报复般拉扯掐弄他的乳头，鼻音浓重的喘息：“谁，谁允许你动的……啊！！”  
乳头被掐得火辣辣的疼，龟头也在刻意夹紧的甬道内寸步难行，终于激起了真田的暴戾冲动。坐起来紧紧勒住纤瘦柔韧的身躯，形同疯狂的操弄了一阵，突然拔出阴茎，从背后进入到青年体内。  
比起骑乘，后入能让阴茎最大限度深入甬道，青年觉得自己的胃都快被顶出来了，眼角泛起一丝泪意。随着激烈的抽插，硕大的卵蛋不断拍打着他的大腿，阴囊，发出啪啪的声音，疼痛中的激爽是他从未体验过的。  
可是，看不到真田的脸让他一点安全感都没有，手指紧紧抠着床单发出愤怒的咆哮：“把我转过来！我不要这样！”  
不明白青年突如其来的怒意是为何，真田愣了愣，就着插入的姿势把他慢慢翻转过来。入眼的，是一双泛红的猫眼，眼角的一丝泪光看得真田心中不舍，忙俯下身轻轻将他抱住，一边温柔轻吻被咬出齿痕的嘴唇，一边歉然低语：“我弄疼你了吗？对不起，宝贝。”  
半睁着眼，青年不语回望写满心疼的黑眸，突然抬手勒紧真田的颈脖，用力回吻了过去。如同野兽般啃咬着男人的薄唇，在血腥味中含糊轻哼：“干什么？软了还是做不动了？你就这点本事？”  
真田本就是勉力克制着欲望，阴茎早已涨得发痛，此时感觉甬道刻意收紧，他再也无法忍耐，一边肆意拥吻一边狂猛顶撞。如此不知进行了多久，他将唇移至青年耳畔，声音粗砺得沙哑：“我要射了……”  
“射进来……”已经被真田操弄出了好几次高潮，青年把双臂软软搭在他宽阔的肩膀上，转头再次寻到滚烫的薄唇，“全部都射给我，不准剩一点……吻我……”  
依言吻上热得像火一样的唇瓣，真田掐着青年的腰狠命顶弄几次，攀上了高潮。  
“唔！”感觉精液像高压水柱一样激射而出，重重拍打敏感的内壁，青年发出一声闷哼，死死抱住他的同时射出一点稀薄的浊液，身体颤抖得风中的叶子。  
射精持续了近一分钟，真田终于如青年所愿，一滴都没有剩下，卵蛋隐隐作痛。慢慢俯下身体，他轻抚汗湿的精致脸庞，唇角泛起一抹浅笑，“还好吗？我有没有满足到你？”  
“嗯……”摸摸被精液涨得微凸的小腹，青年眉眼间有明显的餍足，昂首舔了舔真田线条坚毅的下颌，“多谢款待，我吃得很饱。”  
本想与青年多说几句温存的话，可无法忽视的尿意袭来，真田只得歉然吻了吻他的额头，念念不舍的退出，起身走向洗手间。而青年也没有拦他，只是在他走后，从裤兜里摸出一个尺寸不小的肛塞塞进后穴，将精液牢牢堵在里面。  
此时的真田，正面临一个很严峻的情况——不知什么原因，明明膀胱都快被涨爆了就是尿不出来，他站在马桶前望着直挺挺的阴茎，眉心紧拧。  
“怎么了？尿不出来？”走进洗手间就看到真田面色铁青的模样，青年忍不住笑出了声，走过去从身后搂住他，纤细的手指在他尿道口不轻不重的抠挖，“以后少憋尿，否则总有一天你会被憋死的。”  
马眼被刺激了一阵，真田终于排空了尿液，舒爽的叹了口气，拉着青年去旁边洗手，顺便告诉他一些无人可诉的苦恼：“我也不想，但插着尿道棒真的很麻烦；可若是不插，麻烦更大。尤其是在某些重要场合，我简直不知道该怎么办。”  
“嗯……也是。”若有所思的点点头，青年任由真田搂着走出洗手间，重新躺倒在床上。把玩着真田的乳头，他说：“这样吧，我给你弄点东西，你需要的时候塞在乳头和阴茎里，可是缓解兴奋感。不过不能久用，因为该分泌的东西一点都不会少，过了临界点还会让你的性欲翻倍……你这么看着我做什么？”  
真田正紧拧着眉心注视着青年清澈漂亮的眼睛，身躯微微颤抖，用干涩到近乎粗哑的嗓音问：“你，就是那个把我变成这样的人吧？”  
闻言微怔片刻，青年用力掐了一下真田肥硕的乳头，眼底闪烁起一抹诡异的光芒。“你真的很聪明，真田弦一郎，居然能从这么一点蛛丝马迹里就得到了正确的结果。”不在乎手腕被铁钳般的手指捏得发痛，他歪着头轻轻一笑，“你说得没错，就是我。然后呢？你要怎么样？”  
觉得脑子突然有点晕乎乎的，真田用力甩了甩头，眼底透出一点迷茫和悲伤，喃喃道：“你为什么要这么对我，你知不知道我每一天过得生不如死，我被性欲折磨得快要疯了！”  
面上泛起一丝心疼，青年伸手在真田紧拧的眉心轻抚，语气轻柔得就像情人间的低语：“你是我选中的男人，我做这些，都是为了我们能一起享受最美妙的快乐……我本来以为这一次来可以带你走，现在看来，还不行……现在，你好好睡吧，等你醒过来的时候，会想起关于我们的一切。到那时，你再好好考虑，能不能接受这样的我吧。”  
“睡吧……我的弦一郎……”  
在青年的呢喃声里，真田缓缓闭上了眼睛，陷入了沉睡。  
俯身久久注视着因催眠陷入沉睡的男人，青年将唇印在他依然紧拧的眉心，伸出手指插进他的肛口，抠挖一阵后取出两粒圆润的小球，抛出窗外。“你已经用不到这个东西了。”  
穿好衣物，对着门外击掌两声唤进两个暗卫，青年淡淡吩咐：“把他送回去，然后把带来的东西留下。准备好飞机，我今晚就回。”  
“是，龙马少爷。”


	5. Chapter 5

自从那一夜被毫无知觉的送回来后，真田如越前所说的那样想起了一切，也开始着手疯狂寻找越前的踪迹。可惜还未调查出头绪，一个重大案件的协查工作就落到了他的身上，他必须去到偏远的山区出差一个月。  
出发前夜，在收拾行李的时候，真田犹豫再三还是把越前留给他的东西放进了行李箱——除了越前提起过的以外，还有一批特制的药物，据说是为了给他补充精力的。  
看着这些东西，真田的心忍不住颤抖，因为他觉得越前还是在乎他的，否则不用管他死活，不是吗？但就算这么想，他心中仍有芥蒂——他不过是越前一时兴起的玩物，万一哪一天越前玩腻了，会不会就决绝抛弃掉他；又或者，他现在已经被抛弃了。  
一直深陷在这样的想法里，真田在与几个同事一起坐上驶往目的地的电车时也是魂不守舍的，直到性欲降临，逼得他不得不去洗手间解决一通。  
“真田课长，你最近的状态可比前段时间好多了，是恋爱了吗？”看着真田走回来，面上还残留着一点旖旎的神色，一个跟随他多年的部下忍不住跟他开了个玩笑。  
“没有，你想多了。”刚经历过一次高潮，真田有些疲惫，随意应付了一句便坐下休息，心中却为部下一句无心的话翻起了滔天巨浪——难道他对越前的心情，就是恋爱的心情吗？明明他们只见了两面，说过的话也就那么一丁点。  
“有啊有啊，你之前每天脸色都特别难看，可最近我看你精神状态好了很多啊，偶尔还会不自觉的笑。”眼中闪烁起八卦的光芒，部下凑过去笑嘻嘻的问：“你女朋友是不是对你很好啊？”  
回以冷淡的一瞥，见部下在自己的目光下缩了缩脖子，真田再次闭上双眼，淡淡说：“我没有女朋友。”

一路无话，赶到目的地时已是傍晚，真田来不及休息便被当地负责人拉去办公室开了几小时的会议，并且立刻决定当晚就去监视犯罪嫌疑人。  
谢绝了对方要请客吃饭的好意，真田回到下榻的小旅馆，开始为晚上的行动做准备。说是准备，也不过就是先安抚一下身体的欲望，然后佩戴上越前给的那些救急的东西而已。  
中午才射过一次，此时的性欲并不强烈，真田在洗手间里折腾了好一会儿，才勉强射了一些。自从跟越前做爱以后，他发现自己越来越不喜欢单纯为了发泄而进行的自慰，就算是自慰，也是在回忆他们激烈性事的刺激下完成的。他知道自己想念越前，渴望再一次见到越前。  
等手边的事告一段落之后，就全力调查越前的事吧，他一定要把越前找出来。这么想着，真田脱光自己，用新的尿道棒和乳钉替代了原有的。这些东西仿佛是专门为他定制的，插入身体以后几乎感觉不到存在，让他觉得浑身舒爽，心情也慢慢变好了。  
这个需要真田亲自坐镇监视的犯罪嫌疑人真的非常狡猾，所有人在不休不眠守候了一天一夜之后依然未露行藏。比起同样疲惫的警员，真田是最难受的那一个，因为他的负担早已超过了越前告诉他的那个临界点。  
独自坐在车里，高涨的欲望逼得他坐立难安，滚滚而下的汗水湿透了衣物，却带不走周身的燥热。他的胸是前所未有的鼓胀，硕大的乳头在衬衣下明显可辨；他的腿已经完全合不拢了，蓄满精液的卵蛋比往常大了两圈，即使不碰也持续传来酸酸的痛感，阴茎更是整根涨成了血红，死死顶着裤子不时抽搐两下。  
“真田课长，总部那边传来消息，说让我们暂时撤退，之后再讨论新的方案。”  
半夜的时候，部下打来的电话宛如大赦，让真田一下子就瘫软在了驾驶位上，哑着嗓子说：“我知道了。我有点事务要处理，先回旅馆，等处理完了再来和你们汇合，这期间别打扰我。”  
把油门踩到底，一路狂飙回到旅馆，真田一下车就感觉到了卵蛋沉甸甸的坠痛，不得不用手托着，慢慢走过午夜安静的走廊，走回房间。  
疯狂撕扯着身上粘腻的衣物，跌跌撞撞冲进浴室，他躺在浴缸里，刚一抽出乳钉和尿道棒，便没有意外的看到乳汁和精液激射出来。感觉不到丝毫的快感，也感觉不到肆意流窜的欲望减轻，他木然看着汩汩流出的淡黄色液体，半点也不想动弹，索性伸手开了水闸，让冰冷的水逐渐漫过身体，慢慢闭上双眼。  
龙马……如果你看到我现在这副样子，你会怎么想？还是我对你说，只不过就是一个上床用的工具？  
迷迷糊糊间好像听到房间里的电话响个不停，真田紧拧着眉站起来，随意擦了擦身体走回去接起电话，声音里藏着欲望无法纾解的火气：“我不是说不要来烦我吗？”  
似乎早猜到真田现在是这种状态，电话那头的人轻轻笑了两声，懒懒叫道：“弦一郎。”  
握着听筒的手指猛然收紧，真田感觉自己紧张得浑身都在颤抖，屏着呼吸问：“龙马……是你吗？龙马？你在哪里？告诉我你在哪里，我要来找你！”  
一叠声的追问，让越前稍微沉默了一下，继而用如常的语气问：“怎么样，你还好吗？”  
“你都把电话打到这里来了，自然知道我好不好……”疲惫不堪的靠墙坐下，真田发出一声苦涩的轻笑，垂眼看着高高耸立的阴茎，哑声说：“我很难受，乳汁和精液一直在不停的流，止也止不住……我想跟你做爱想疯了……再这么下去，我会坏掉的……”  
“那看来你是没有听我的话，把我给你的东西用过头了。啧，有点麻烦啊……没有足够强烈的刺激，你是到不了高潮的，会一直维持在这种不上不下的状态里。”  
“你早就猜到了，对不对？”已经感觉不到任何愤怒，只是有些无可奈何，瞥到小桌上有一支笔，真田伸手拿过来，把圆钝的尾端戳进热辣辣作痒的乳孔，旋转抽插。“放过我吧，龙马，我还有工作要做。”  
越前并没有立刻作答，甚至在很长一段时间里没有说话，让真田不禁感到心慌。正打算开口，他突然听到一阵悠扬的乐曲从听筒中传来，顿时脑子一懵，性欲开始疯狂攀升，除了想要发泄的冲动之外，他再也想不到别的。  
“如果难受，就不要压抑了好不好？弦一郎，我想看你自慰，接通我的视频邀请。”  
“好……我自慰给你看……”一想到可以看到越前，真田什么都顾不得了，爬过去从外套里翻找出手机，接通一个加密号码发来的视频，果然看到一双似笑非笑的猫眼出现在屏幕上。粗喘了一口气，把手机找了个地方固定，他握住坚硬滚烫的阴茎，一边撸一边问：“你想看我做什么？”  
“壁柜里有个盒子，你把里面的东西拿出来，按照说明佩戴上。”  
没有丝毫犹豫，真田转身爬去拿出了不知何时放进房间的盒子，里面装着一管软膏，几片内侧有各种不一样凸起的橡胶贴，还有一个无线遥控器。  
被调教了这么长时间，就算不看说明也知道这些东西该怎么用，真田先拿起软膏在乳头、龟头和睾丸上涂抹上厚厚一层。见还有剩余，他干脆把管口塞进乳孔和马眼，用软膏把乳孔和尿道都填得满满的。软膏很快被吸收了，叫人发狂的瘙痒从被涂抹的地方蔓延开来，他连忙把橡胶片贴到该贴的地方，把遥控器开关向上推了一格。  
那些橡胶片里面的东西，既是按摩器也是电击器，随着开关被打开，立刻在乳孔和尿道中旋转起来，释放出微弱的电流。在突然而至的痛痒中绷直身体，真田跪坐在手机前把双腿大大分开，极力克制着用手去碰触任何一处敏感点，仔细向越前描述他现在的感受：  
“好舒服，乳孔和尿道都在被搅动……卵蛋，卵蛋也热得很……嗯，我有点感觉了……但是还不够……”  
“把剩下的橡胶片贴在大腿内侧，会阴和龟头上，然后把电击的威力加大，你更舒服的。”  
依言照做，只是在拨动开关档位的时候，真田稍微犹豫了一下，咬牙推到了强度最高的那一档。  
陡然增大的电流宛如嘶嘶作响的毒蛇在敏感处乱窜，炸裂开剧烈的疼痛，真田身体一僵，软软瘫倒在榻榻米上，双手紧捂在腿间，张大的嘴里发不出任何声音。  
他感觉乳头和阴茎深处都像有锋利的刀尖在割，一丝一丝的辣痛犹如浪潮连绵不绝，一次比一次强烈；不仅疼，还很胀，仿佛下一秒就要把皮肉撑破了一般。还有两个卵蛋，里面充盈的精液如同被电流加热煮沸了一样，把薄薄的皮囊涨得像半透明的气球，几乎能看得见里面翻滚的液体。  
肉体上的鞭挞还没完，越前又给了真田一记心灵的重击：“弦一郎，你知道吗？除了我，还有很多人在看你的直播哦。他们在看你被情欲折磨得死去活来，用各种方法自慰来达到高潮的样子。堂堂真田课长，被人看到这么淫乱的一面，你是不是觉得很羞耻？”  
正翻来覆去苦苦忍耐着电击的疼痛，真田闻言一愣，猛的弹起来去撕扯身上的东西，扯过衣物试图将自己遮掩起来。双瞳强烈的恐惧和羞耻里微微放大，茫然望着手机屏幕上越前似笑非笑的眼和不断滚动的评论文字，嘴唇不停的颤抖：“不要……不要看我……”  
真田几乎崩溃的模样让越前心有不忍，可这已经是调教的最后一步了，他不想功亏一篑，于是硬起心肠冷冷道：“你不是一直想见我吗？如果你还想见我，就抛掉你莫名其妙的羞耻心，好好完成直播。”  
清亮中带着几许沙哑的声音钻进耳中，于此刻的真田而言无疑是一阵炸雷——他既渴望见到越前，又难忍在众目睽睽下玩弄自己的羞耻感，垂着头久久不肯动弹。天人交战良久，对越前的渴望终于还是战胜了一切，他慢慢掀起蔽体的衣物，将扯落的橡胶片一个个捡回来。  
深吸一口气，分开双腿在手机前跪坐下来，真田直直看着屏幕里那张精致的脸，极力克制声音的颤抖，“好，我做……只要是你想让我做的，我都做……”  
双手用力按压胸部，挤压出一些汁液，再剥开肿胀外翻的乳孔把按摩器塞进去，真田轻喘着把电流档位拨到一个可承受的范围内，微拧着眉享受细细电流把乳头弄得酥麻酸痒的快感。  
“没什么可说的吗？光是看挺无趣的。”  
“呃……按摩器……在里面搅得我好爽……但我更喜欢，更喜欢它用点力，磨得更重、更快一点……就像，就像这样……”  
用力挺起胸膛，一手一边狠狠捏住两粒乳头不停碾动，真田仰着头断断续续的呻吟着，“不行了……我要射了……”  
“只许射奶，下面好好憋着。”  
动作微微一顿，真田半睁着眼去看越前，也立刻看到屏幕上不断上翻的评论，全是要看他射乳的。不知为何，他突然觉得很激动，异样的快感从各个敏感处涌出，倒比电击更让他舒爽。  
伸手把尿道按摩棒拿过来插进吐水连连的马眼，他跪着朝前挪动两步，扯着乳尖让观众看得更清楚一些，捏着按摩棒的尾端在乳孔里激烈抽插起来，“啊……啊……乳头要被我操烂了，但是好爽啊……”总觉得喊出这种不堪入耳的话会让自己快感来得更快，真田一改平日咬着牙死死忍耐的状态，肆意呐喊着，而且专门选择最淫荡的词语。  
在药物和操弄的双重作用下，乳汁疯狂的分泌，将平坦结实的胸部胀起了小鼓包，又被按摩棒操弄得汁水四溅。感觉已经到极限了，真田抓着胸脯狠命一捏，两道乳白色的水柱将按摩棒顶出，飙射出来，“爽……射奶太爽了……”  
射空了乳汁，真田不等越前吩咐便把手机摆放得低一些，一手握着深紫色的阴茎，一手在两个几欲爆裂的卵蛋上拍打。胀痛之中似乎能感觉到精液在里面晃荡不止，越来越多的快感积蓄在阴茎底部蓄势待发，真田爽得不断吸气，拍打也越来越重。  
“啊……卵蛋要被我打爆了！我可以这样高潮，我可以！”高高扬着头，激烈吞咽着喉结，真田紧拧的眉心缭绕着浓浓的色欲，紧捏阴茎让尿道棒旋转抽插的感觉更加强烈，掐着卵蛋不断揉捏。仿佛这样还不够爽快，他摸着一块橡胶片贴到会阴，把档位一推到底。  
“啊……啊……好爽……”电流的刺激之下，真田无意识挺动着腰，就像在操弄空气一般越顶越快，唇角流着涎水，爽得不能自已。“快了！快了！我快要射了！”  
一把抽出尿道棒，浓稠的精液一股一股争先恐后朝外飙射，真田几乎立刻就瘫倒了，任由精液落得满身都是。似乎是玩得过头了，即使射空了精液，阴茎仍在抽搐，维持着射精时的痉挛频率，将尿液一阵一阵的往外挤。  
沉浸在绝妙的高潮里，仍不曾忘记自己还在直播，真田抓起手机，把摄像头对准抖动的阴茎，面露恍惚的笑意，“快看，我还会射尿……”  
不知过了多久，真田觉得浑浑噩噩的大脑清醒了不少，忍不住喊了一声：“龙马！”  
“……我在。”已将视频切到音频通话模式，越前的声音似乎多了一些颤抖，慢慢说：“你做得很好，弦一郎。盒子里有瓶药，你每天按要求吃，这些日子不会再被情欲干扰了。”  
“……我们什么时候能见面？”抓过衣物擦拭身上粘腻的精液，真田微拧着眉，几乎难以启齿的道：“你要我做的，我都做了，我想见你……如果你觉得不够，你提要求，我去做。”  
“不，已经够了。”发出一声轻轻的笑，越前说：“你先忙完手里的工作，我会派人去接你。”  
“好，我等你……”得到了保证，真田彻底松了口气，目光在一片狼藉的房间里流连而过，忍不住苦笑：“天，我要收拾到什么时候才能休息啊，我射得睾丸现在都在疼。”  
“你不用管，去隔壁洗洗睡吧，房间我会安排人收拾妥当的。”  
不去管真田在那一头会有多惊讶，越前径直挂断了电话，抓过几张纸巾擦了擦淫水横流的下体，选了个最刺激的按摩棒塞进极速收缩着的后穴，发出一声难耐的呻吟。唤来等候在门外的管家，他吩咐：“等他结束了那边的工作，就去接他，最后一次测试也要准备好。”  
“好的，少爷。”微微躬身，把越前扶起来送回床上休息，管家摸着他情潮未退的脸，含笑道：“说起来，能把调教进行到这一步的，他还是第一个。之前那么多人，到这一步都崩溃了。少爷您应该很满意他吧。您会告诉他，其实今天从头到尾，都只有您在看着他吗？”  
“到时候再说吧，等他出现在我面前的时候。”  
”是。不过少爷，您真不担心他最后一次测试会功亏一篑吗？那可是对人心的考验。”  
看了管家一眼，越前弯弯唇角，琥珀色的眼睛里浮起一丝骄傲，“他是我选中的男人，我相信他呢。”


	6. Chapter 6

一个月后的某一天早上，真田在警视厅停车场里遇到了越前派来接他的人。  
“我是龙马少爷的管家，也是您最后一次调教课的负责人。”这样自我介绍，那人向真田展示了一下手里的小黑皮箱，“在上飞机之前，我需要帮您做点准备。”  
小腹不自觉抽搐了一下，真田微微拧起眉头，“什么准备？”  
“当然是让您能兴奋起来的准备。”冲真田偏了偏头，管家皮笑肉不笑的扯动了一下唇角，“抓紧时间吧，难道您不想快点见到少爷吗？还是说，您已经改变主意了？”  
狠狠抿了抿嘴唇，真田眉心拧得更紧，因为他打心底抗拒越前以外的任何人碰触他。沉默对抗了一阵，终于还是屈服在想见到越前的渴望里，他沉下声音，问：“你要怎么弄？”  
“把衣服裤子都脱干净。”简短吩咐了一句，管家把皮箱放在车子的前盖上，低头鼓捣着什么。感觉到一抹冷怒的目光射来，他侧脸看看真田，勾勾嘴角，“怎么，你的羞耻心还是那么强烈吗？看来少爷是高看你了。要不，还是算了吧。”  
当然不可能就这么算了，真田咬咬牙，将怒意勉强忍下来，抬手解开制服外套，然后是衬衣，紧接着是外裤，最后把内裤也退到了腿弯。这里是随时有人或车经过的停车场，他为之感到羞耻和紧张，却又有一种莫名的兴奋，呼吸逐渐变得急促，半软的阴茎也开始膨胀挺立。  
但这样仍不能让负责调教的管家感到满意，淡淡瞥了一眼健壮优美的躯体，他冷笑一声，“我劝你还是全部脱光，因为等下你会求着我帮你脱。”  
反正都已经脱成这样了，真田懒得和对方争辩，三两下把衣物扯下来扔到一边，他沉声说：“要做什么就快一点，被人看见了你也脱不了干系。”  
把装满药液的注射器摆成一排，管家示意真田半躺在汽车前盖上，伸手把乳钉拔出来，在他微微鼓胀的胸肌上一阵揉捏，直到乳孔淫荡的张开，流出一缕乳液。圆钝的针头插进乳孔，注入半管药液，再塞回乳钉。  
处理完两个乳头，他看了眼呼吸已经沉重的真田，把另一管药液从尿道口注射进去，塞入尿道棒。  
原以为这样就结束了，真田喘息着想要站直，恰好看到半蹲在身前的管家手里握着一根针头锋利的注射器，正要刺进睾丸，他忍不住瑟缩了一下，低吼道：“你要做什么？”  
“当然是把药打进你的卵蛋里。”一把抓住硕大饱满的睾丸，管家毫不留情的捏了捏，眼疾手快把针尖刺入，一边缓慢推着药液，一边说：“我知道很痛，不过这是必要的。”  
最脆弱的地方连挨两针，痛得真田额上冒起了冷汗，过了好半天才缓过劲来。发现自己不知什么时候已经从仰躺变成了趴卧，管家戴着手套的手指还在屁眼处揉捏，他猛的打了个激灵，用力挣扎的同时发出狂怒的咆哮：“住手！他说过不准碰我那里的！”  
“他的确说过，但今天给你上课的是我，要怎么弄你，我说了算。”把针头塞进狠命夹紧的屁眼，将一大管药液一滴不漏注射进去，管家望着流露出杀人目光的黑瞳，淡淡笑道：“这是让你屁眼变得敏感的药，如果你在这种状态下都能忍着不让人操你，那说明你的心智足够坚定，在我这里也算合格了一半了。”  
“不用这么看着我，未来变数太多，我必须帮少爷确定，你是不是值得交付的那个人。”  
“你是说……”从管家的话里听出了一点别样的意思，真田心中的怒意一下就不见了，强忍着紧张问：“龙马他对我……他对我……”  
面色微冷，管家收拾好皮箱，顺带把散落一地的衣物捡起来扔进后备箱，打开车门，“走吧，我现在带你去机场。”  
坐上车没多久，真田就感觉不对劲了——注射了药物的地方像有千万只蚂蚁在啃噬，痛痒难当；尤其是屁眼，痒得钻心。  
光靠夹臀根本无法阻止这种痒意，他难受得不停在后座上挪动，用屁眼去摩擦粗糙的坐垫。可这不过是隔靴搔痒，痒意来自肠道的深处，让他十分想把手指伸进去抠挖止痒。  
“怎么？这么快就忍不住了？”注意到真田坐立难安，管家轻笑一声，不知从哪里摸出一支人造阴茎扔给他，“要是实在忍不住，就把这东西塞到屁眼里，保证让你爽到从今以后都想被人操弄。”  
当然知道这是对自己的考验，真田想也没想就把那叫他厌恶的东西扔到脚边，粗喘了一口气，以沉默对抗，  
透过后视镜看了一眼阴沉如水的英挺面孔，管家无所谓的耸耸肩膀，“性欲这东西不是靠忍就能熬过去的，大大方方的面对可能会让你舒服点。”  
并不想让越前以外的人看到自己被情欲折磨到尊严尽失的样子，可药物催化出的情热并不是真田能控制的，很快就让他瘫倒在后座上。  
手指颤抖着摸向胸口，才刚刚碰到一点乳肉就感觉到强烈的刺激，真田闷哼一声，忙不迭掐住肿大的乳头，狠狠在指间捻动。药物让他的感官变得无比敏感，他能感觉到乳孔内壁的嫩肉包裹着坚硬的乳钉被磨得发烫，也能感觉乳腺在快速分泌着汁液，胸部酸胀难当。  
不过是操弄了一阵乳孔，真田就已经有了强烈的射精冲动，让他顾不得再为乳头止痒，抓住粗长坚硬的阴茎上下耸动手腕，另一只手捏着尿道棒以同样频率操弄火辣辣的尿道，把不受控制涌出的精液操得咕咕作响，很快就流满了整个龟头。  
高潮来了，真田浑身都在痉挛，乳汁和精液冲出阻塞，高高飙射出来。射精尚未停止，他已再次在强烈性欲的逼迫下握住抽搐不止的阴茎，跌入更深的情欲漩涡。  
从警视厅到机场，真田不知道自己到底射了多少次，浑身上下都沾满了粘腻的精液和乳汁，屁眼里也有肠液不断涌出。当汽车直接驶入飞机，管家替他打开车门时，他已经站都站不起来了，马眼还在疯狂翕动着挤压出所剩无几的精液。  
“该不会你就这点力气吧？”毫不客气的嘲笑了真田几句，管家示意身后两位壮汉把他从后座上架起来，经过楼梯走到飞机的上层。  
这架越前专属的大型客机是按照他的喜好改造的，偌大的机舱里除了一张圆床，其他地方都是空荡荡的。机舱顶部正对圆床的地方镶嵌着一大面镜子，若是在这里性交，可以清晰看到所有的动作。  
真田被壮汉架到圆床边坐下，管家递给他一大杯冰水，“喝口水，缓一缓，之后就不用你自己动手了，会有人来服侍你。”说完拍了拍手，果然有十来个面容姣好的少年从门帘后走了出来，恭恭敬敬围着圆床跪下，一双双如小鹿般湿漉漉的眼睛恭顺仰望住真田。  
灌了一大口水下去，真田恢复了一点精神，看着这些赤裸的少年狠狠皱了下眉头，冷冷道：“这是干什么？”  
“还是那句话，你想干什么就干什么，我对你完全没有要求。”对真田摊手笑笑，管家拉了张椅子坐在角落里，一边喝着空姐送来的酒，一边抽出记事本写写画画。“如果你不喜欢这些少年，我也给你准备了女人。有任何要求，你都可以说。”  
“我不需要女人，也不需要他们！”推开一个讨好凑上来，想用唇舌为他清理身体的少年，真田一拳锤在床沿，发出愤怒的咆哮：“如果你想测试我对龙马的态度，那我现在就告诉你，我哪怕把自己累死，也绝对不会跟他们发生点什么！”  
微微挑眉，管家什么话也没说，只抬手示意少年们退到一边便再也不理会真田了。  
性欲又一次爆发，比之前还要猛烈，真田软倒在床上，把自己紧紧蜷缩起来去对抗逼得他几欲发狂的欲望，甚至带着点自虐的心里什么都不打算做。他就想看看，他真田弦一郎是不是已经饥渴到了操弄谁都可以的地步！  
也许是没料到真田的性格如此刚毅，管家在与他对峙了一个多小时后，起身离开了机舱，没一会儿又走了回来，把手机扔到意识有些模糊的男人面前。“少爷有话跟你说。”  
“龙马……”努力睁开被汗水模糊的双眼，望着屏幕里绷得紧紧的精致面孔，他勉强扯出一抹笑意，低喘道：“我可以忍，忍到跟你见面……”  
“真田弦一郎你这个笨蛋！”看着男人被情欲折磨得精神萎靡的样子，越前咬牙切齿骂道：“我先告诉你，那药要是不彻底发散出去，你会变成性无能，我没兴趣要一个什么都不能做的男人。如果你想，趁早给我滚回去！”略微顿了顿，他稍微放软了声音，“你不要搞错了，我从来没有不让你做什么……他们……至少能帮你纾解一下。”  
强打着精神听完越前的话，真田垂头不语良久，慢慢抬头望着他，“你希望我跟他们做吗？如果那是你的希望……我满足你……”  
“……”微微一怔，发现自己竟然无法回答这个问题，越前皱了皱，“我希望好好对待这次测试，而不是拿自己当赌注，赌我会不会对你心软！”  
沉默片刻，紧抿的薄唇微扬起一朵浅浅的笑容，真田点头：“我知道了。”主动挂断电话，摊开身体仰躺在柔软的床上，望着管家冷冷道：“你想让他们做什么，就做吧。”  
得到允准的少年们走上前来，有人拿腿当枕头让他枕着，轻轻按揉着额角为他放松精神；有人匍匐旁边，探出柔软粉红的舌尖为他清理身上斑斑点点的情欲痕迹；有两位轮廓与越前有些相似的少年一左一右跪在他身边，将肿大的乳头含入口中，温柔吮吸；还有一位年纪看起来稍大一点，长相特别柔媚的少年伏到他腿间，从龟头到卵蛋慢慢舔弄，最后把舌尖探向他湿漉漉的穴口。  
虽然这样能够缓解屁眼的瘙痒，甚至产生了一种难以言喻的快意，可真田打心眼里抗拒，抬手将那少年的头推开，“别舔我那里，否则就给我滚开。”  
诚惶诚恐的应了一声，少年不敢再造次，连忙讨好的凑过去含住滚烫的龟头，用深喉为他服务。  
不得不承认，所有敏感点被同时安抚的滋味非常好，真田忍不住发出一声舒爽的叹息。可他并不太喜欢这么温柔的对待，他更喜欢越前用力吮吸他的乳头和阴茎，仿佛要把所有汁液都榨干时那种又痛又爽的感觉。这种不温不火的撩拨，真的无法满足他的欲望。  
“不够爽吗？”看得出真田并不满意，管家走过去拍拍两位正在吸弄乳头的少年，每人给了一根手指粗细的橡胶电动按摩棒，“从这个操他的乳孔，他喜欢那样。”  
果然，当按摩棒抵住深红的乳孔疯狂旋转蠕动时，真田的神情一下子就变了，紧拧的眉心漾开难掩的欢愉，呼吸顿时急促。按摩棒比乳孔要粗，硬挤进去把乳头撑得又酸又痛，异样的快感四下乱窜，乳汁立刻涌了出来，四下飞溅。  
努力挺起胸膛让按摩棒更深的操进乳孔，真田舒爽得大声呻吟起来，下体疯狂耸动，将精液射进为他服务的少年喉咙里。  
将呛咳不已的少年推开，趁真田沉浸在高潮里失神的机会，管家示意等在身后的两位壮汉将他修长结实的腿抬高，分开，挥动手里的软鞭抽打在他仍在射精的阴茎上。  
“唔！”身体猛然绷直，火辣辣的剧痛让真田张大了嘴，却发不出任何声音。但阴茎却没有因为疼痛而萎靡，反倒更加精神的抖了抖，飙出一道精液。  
第二鞭紧跟着落下来，这次是打在两个因狂猛射精而抽搐的卵蛋上。结结实实的一鞭子下去，真田感觉卵蛋都要被抽爆了，疼得惨呼一声。可莫名的，他又觉得这种痛很爽，不由自主分开大腿，腰肢一阵耸动。  
“难怪少爷怎么玩你，你都受得下来，原来你是有抖m的潜质啊，真田弦一郎课长。”淡淡笑了笑，示意壮汉把真田翻过来跪爬在床上，管家对着在媚药逼迫下流水不止的穴眼抽了一鞭子，“现在该试试你这边是不是也同样爱好这一口了。”  
如果说抽打前面会让真田在凌虐中享受到扭曲的快感，抽打屁眼只能让他感到抗拒和警觉。狠狠一脚踹过去，把抓着他的一个大汉踹得倒退好几步，捂着被踹中的小腹跪倒在地，他翻身爬起来摆出戒备的姿势，阴沉着脸厉声喝道：“滚！”  
“够了，x，调教到此结束。”厚重的帘幕后传来越前的声音，“带你的人下去，没有我的命令谁都不许过来。”  
“龙马……”望着从帘幕后走出来的修长身影，真田怔了怔，冲上去死死抱住越前。用力吻住思念了好久的嘴唇，舌头在温暖的口腔里粗鲁的翻搅，他抓起越前的手握住兴奋不已的阴茎，哑声催促：“快，快让我操你！”  
被真田吻得面色嫣红，越前眼底浮起旖旎水光，用力将男人推进圆床，三两下脱光自己，跨坐上去。湿漉漉的穴口在滚烫的龟头上磨蹭了两下，不顾身体被强迫打开的钝痛，他俯身狠命吸着硕大的乳头，声音里透着媚意：“还要我来动吗？”  
“不，你只要享受我就好了。”一把掐住纤细柔韧的腰，真田放肆狂顶，粗长火热的阴茎像利刃般，一次次破开紧致狭窄的甬道，顶进更深的地方。“我他妈的……做梦都想这样操你！今天……今天我非把你彻底填满不可！”  
真田说到做到。他本就已经被调教得性欲旺盛，加上药物催情和促精双管齐下，几乎是刚一射精，就立刻又硬了起来，根本不给越前任何喘息的机会。  
“弦……弦一郎……我，我不行了……让我，让我休息一下……”不知被真田顶出了多少次高潮，越前只觉早已射空的睾丸酸痛难当，伏在他身上瑟瑟发抖，急促的喘息里带着哭音。“你出来……我，我给你口交……”  
“不，我只想操你！”被绞紧的内壁挤压得舒爽难当，真田赤红了双眼，把越前翻过来背对自己，托起两条紧绷颤抖的腿站起来，在机舱里来回走动，一边走一边狠狠操进湿热的甬道。  
“啊！！我不行了！我又要射了！”早已被磨到肿胀的前列腺被狠狠连顶数下，越前发出一声拔高的尖叫，从红肿的马眼里射出几滴稀薄的精液，紧接着滚烫的尿液也不受控制的飙了出来，淅淅沥沥洒在昂贵的深蓝色地毯上。  
再一次把精液灌入甬道，沸腾的情欲总算是平息下来了，真田抱着越前坐回床沿，抚摸着他微凸的小腹，垂头咬着红艳艳的耳垂低低笑道：“感觉，你好像被我操怀孕了一样……吃饱了吗？”  
靠着温暖结实的胸口，越前莫名觉得安心，闭着眼蹭了蹭顶在肩胛处的硬挺乳头，撒娇般哼道：“吃是吃饱了，但我的甜品，被你浪费了好多！你必须全部补给我！”  
被越前这么一蹭，真田觉得邪火又上来了，却又心疼怀里的宝贝被他折腾坏了，只能勉强忍着。扳过精致的面孔吻上微肿的唇瓣，他发出轻轻的笑声：“只要你想，我随时都能喂饱你，我的龙马。”  
饱含温柔爱意的嗓音听得越前突然有种想哭的冲动，忙用力回吻过去，带着鼻音嘟哝：“你是我选的男人，没有我的允许，你一辈子都不许离开我。”


	7. Chapter 7

自从和越前确立了伴侣关系后，真田发现自己越来越沉迷于跟他做爱，只要一逮到机会就会来上一场。  
就像此刻，真田衣襟大敞坐在办公桌后，任由越前趴伏在胸口把两个乳头吸得又红又肿，手里却拿着电话向上司认真严谨的汇报工作。汇报到一半，英挺的浓眉微微一拧，他按住越前的后脑在温暖的口腔里射出乳孔里最后一点汁液，舒爽得眯了眯眼。  
拉开裤链释放出肿胀的阴茎，手指在越前挂着些许乳汁的嘴唇上点了点，他用唇形无声说：“舔它。”  
不满的在修长的手指上狠狠咬了一口，越前乖乖俯低身体，把笔挺的制服裤拉扯下来扔到一边，把有些檀腥味的龟头含进嘴里。双手不断在饱胀的卵蛋上揉捏拍打，每挤出一点精液就立刻舔得干干净净，一边听真田汇报工作，一边玩得乐此不疲。  
酸胀的快感逐渐加剧，真田的呼吸沉重了几分，忍不住抬手去掐弄失去了抚慰，越发瘙痒难耐的乳头，腰也开始缓慢摆动。  
知道真田性欲已被勾起，越前站起来脱掉裤子，抽出后穴缓慢蠕动的按摩器扔在办公桌上，跨坐上去把昂扬怒张的阴茎吃进甬道，扑过去叼住硕大的乳头一阵啃咬，还不时把交合处喷出的淫液涂抹在上面。  
面对如此乖顺又魅人的爱人，真田怎么可能还有心思跟上司汇报，很快便掐断了电话，搂住纤细的腰疯狂抽送起来。勾起小巧的下颌肆意亲吻柔软的唇瓣，他喘着气，低低笑道：“我马上还有个重要的会议……”  
闻言，精致的眉眼紧紧一蹙，越前掐住两个红肿的乳头狠狠拧动，后穴拼命夹紧蠕动，直到真田眼神都有些涣散了，他弯弯唇角，得意轻哼：“那你倒是去啊！让你的那些什么上司下属看看你欲求不满的样子。”  
“要去也要先把你喂饱了再说啊，宝贝。”爱极了眉眼间那一抹骄傲的神色，真田凑过去吻了吻微微撅起的唇瓣，将越前提起来跪爬在办公桌上。掰开挺翘的臀瓣，对准像花一样蠕动的后穴用力刺入阴茎，真田缓慢摇摆着腰，利刃般的阴茎在紧窄的甬道里旋转，磨蹭着敏感湿润的内壁。  
“嗯……混蛋……就知道你拜托x给你做入珠手术没安好心！”真田的阴茎在靠近越前前列腺的一侧植入了一列价值高昂的玉石珠子，每当激烈抽插时候，珠子就会不断挤压敏感的前列腺，让他高潮连连。  
光靠感觉越前颤抖的程度就知道他已经快要高潮了，真田俯身把他揽到怀里，在狠命顶撞中粗喘着笑道：“为了让你对我上瘾，我当然要点别人没有的东西才行。难道你不喜欢吗，宝贝？”  
当然是喜欢的，可一想起真田背着自己去做了这种失败几率极大的手术，越前就觉得胸口柔软疼痛——这个男人为了他，真的是不顾一切的。眨眨有些酸涩的眼，他回头看住男人性欲高涨的脸，“把我转过来。”  
明白越前向来缺乏安全感，这一点反应在性爱上就是对后入的抗拒，真田想了想，就着插入的姿势把他抱起来走到落地窗前，透过窗子看着他，柔声说：“这样可以吗？我们都可以看着彼此……”  
虽然不是那么清晰，但能够看到真田的脸，越前也安心了。刻意夹紧臀瓣朝后撞了撞，他轻喘着，“不是还要去开会吗？抓紧时间！”  
火热湿润的内壁如同一张张欲求不满的小嘴吸附着敏感的龟头，刺激得真田难耐呻吟了一声，更加狂浪的操弄。终于交代了出来，他把越前抱回办公桌，抽出阴茎的同时为他塞入按摩棒，低头吻了吻红肿的穴口，“晚上再喂饱你。”  
懒懒应了一声，在真田穿衣服时一把抓住依然昂扬的阴茎，越前勾勾唇角，“看你这欲求不满的样子，等下憋得住吗？不会开着开着会，精液就流了一裤子吧。”  
“那你想怎么样？”当然知道越前想怎么样，真田叹了口气，从办公桌抽屉里取出一个小盒子打开，指着里面的乳钉和尿道棒说：“来帮我带上吧。”  
“不用那个，我给你试点好东西。”从办公桌上爬起来，越前摸出外套里的盒子，献宝似的把盒子里的东西送到真田眼前，眯眼笑道：“这个有自动按摩功能，还可以远程遥控。”  
知道越前向来喜欢各种玩弄自己，真田也不反对，任由他托着硬邦邦的阴茎将细细的按摩棒塞进尿道，把乳钉埋进乳孔。只是在按摩器开始工作的那一刻，他不由自主颤抖了一下，拧着眉吸着气道：“慢一点……这样我怕撑不到会议结束。”  
撇撇嘴表示不满意，但还是乖乖调低了档位，还主动帮真田整理好衣物，越前眯眼轻笑：“表面上看起来一本正经，实际上骨子里淫荡得厉害，真是表里不一啊，真田课长！”  
言语的刺激让真田不由自主喘了口气，捧起精致的面孔狠狠吻住那张刺激他的嘴，低喘道：“还不都是因为你。”  
眼中泛起一丝涟漪，按捺下把真田再次剥光坐上去的冲动，越前推开他，“我先回去了，别忘了今晚。”  
“放心吧，忘不了。”再次吻过柔软的唇瓣，真田收起笑容推门走了出去——当然是忘不了的，因为去年的今天，是越前对他调教开始的日子。

因为会前那场性爱并不十分尽兴，真田在会议进行到一半时就有点坐立难安了，不断调换着坐姿让自己舒服一点。说起来，他也是很久没有尝过压抑性欲的滋味了，一时间还真的有点不习惯，隐隐有种失控的感觉。  
越前新送的那套按摩工具的尺寸偏小，虽然刚插进去的时候不觉得，但久了以后就会发现旋转时并不能紧紧贴着内壁让他爽个够，偶尔碰触到一下带来的激爽也只是隔靴搔痒，反倒让他越发渴求来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
不动声色把双手环抱在胸前去压迫酸胀不堪的乳头，偶尔伸手到腿间去揉捏硬挺的阴茎，拍打鼓鼓囊囊的卵蛋，真田熟门熟路的压抑着性欲。想起越前走之前刺激他的那句话，他莫名感到一阵激动，堵得并不严实的乳孔和马眼不时涌出一阵液体，很快就把衬衫和内裤都弄得湿了一片。  
好不容易等到会议结束，匆匆回到办公室准备收拾一下就赶往跟越前约定的音乐剧现场，一进门就看到一个纸袋摆放在办公桌上。  
不用猜也知道又是越前留下的什么古怪玩意，真田挑挑眉，带着几分期待，几分紧张拿过纸袋，把里面的东西掏出来，随之还飘出一张纸条：“知道你衬衣跟内裤肯定湿了，换上这些再来吧，我很期待今晚的节目。”  
认真研究了一会儿手心里那几根不知道有什么用处的红绳子和上面带孔的金属薄片，真田大概知道是什么用途了，身体又热了几分，阴茎在裤裆里猛烈痉挛一阵，射出几股精液。  
拿起纸袋，又从办公桌暗屉里拿了装满药液的注射器，真田快步走去洗手间，一进去便三两下把衣服剥光，开始穿戴。  
一根红绳连着两个金属圆环，环孔比乳头要小，套上去的时候摩擦得敏感的乳肉火辣辣的疼，戴上后死死卡在乳头底部，挤压得深红色的乳头比平时还要大，迫使乳孔大大张开，甚至听得见按摩器旋转时嗡嗡作响的声音和粘腻的水声。与圆环相连的几条绳子勒入他结实的胸肌，让胸膛看起来无比鼓胀，嵌在古铜色的皮肤里有种相当情色的味道。  
剩下的三个圆环也是用红绳连着的，那一个套在阴茎底部，另两个套在卵蛋与会阴相连的地方，把卵蛋挤得更加凸出，浑圆。一旦性欲起来，阴茎和睾丸进入勃起状态，这些东西就将牢牢卡进皮肉。  
将红绳在腰间打了个结，真田低头看了看，怎么看都觉得这一身是专门为sm准备的，忍不住轻轻抽了口气，平复住有些激荡的心情。他知道的，今晚绝不会是安稳看完一场音乐剧就结束了的，他会和越前一起压榨完彼此身上最后一丝力气。所以，为了彼此都能尽心，他还要多做一点准备。  
从外套口袋里摸出注射器，托起硕大的卵蛋，强忍剧痛把促使精液快速持久分泌的药液注射进去，真田有些虚软的靠在门上，等疼痛平复得差不多了，重新塞好乳钉，插入尿道棒。  
回家换了身笔挺的西服，再驱车前往音乐剧举行的地方，当真田到达时，越前已经在座位上等候了。看到真田，他微微挑眉，似乎在询问有没有把自己给的东西穿上；作为回应，真田不动声色在胸口按了按，彼此会意相视一笑。  
落坐后不久，灯光暗了下来，音乐剧开始了。台上的演员还没唱完序幕，真田就感觉越前已把手搭在了他的裆部，隔着裤子不紧不慢的揉捏。对早已忍耐性欲许久的真田来说，这种抚摸除了火上浇油起不到任何作用，干脆拉开西裤的拉链，捉着越前的手放进去。  
把隔在他们中间的扶手推起来，真田靠过去紧紧挨着一边认真听歌剧，一边在他裤裆里使劲揉捏阴茎的越前，手指摸到纤瘦的腰间，凑到他耳畔低低笑道：“宝贝，把屁股抬起来。”感觉龟头传来一阵疼痛，他皱皱眉，只得再哄：“乖，你也忍了很久了吧。”  
斜睨真田一眼，越前稍微挪动了一下，“我穿的是那种裤子。”  
所谓的那种裤子，是臀上有条隐形拉链的，方便兴致来了可以随时操干，他们在很多地方都试过了。听越前这么一说，真田忙将手伸进他的臀缝，钻进湿热粘腻的甬道，缓慢抽插起来。  
前后左右都是认真听歌剧的人，哪怕稍微喘息声大一点都会被人听到，这样的环境无论是真田还是越前都觉得很刺激，很快就攀上了一个小高潮。相互对视一眼，在彼此眼中都看到了明显的不满足，真田拉着越前站起来，快步向外走去。  
也许是性欲高涨到了急不可耐的地步，见音乐厅后半部分基本没一个观众，真田干脆拉着越前走进用来装饰墙壁的厚重帷幕后，抬起他一条腿直接将胀痛不堪的阴茎送进湿淋淋的穴口。  
一捅到底的感觉很爽，真田不由自主打了个激灵，捞起越前另一条腿挂上手臂，把他抵在墙壁上疯狂操干起来。激烈的唇舌纠缠间，他喘息着问越前：“你是不是早就这样打算了？”  
前列腺被入珠反复研磨，越前被快感折磨得连话都说不出来，只能把脸埋在真田宽阔的肩膀上，死死咬着牙拼命摇头。“慢……慢一点！我快受不了了！”  
在快感中绞紧的内壁把真田夹得爽到不行，低头吻住越前将逐渐拔高的呻吟堵在唇舌间，一次次把阴茎彻底拔出来，又狠狠捅进去，不久就感觉卵蛋开始抽出。掐住瘫软的腰肢用力压下，同时向上一顶，蓄满的精液激射出来，填满了紧窄的甬道。  
抱住在高潮里瑟瑟发抖的越前，真田温柔吻了吻他汗湿的额角，“肛塞呢？”他知道越前有性交后把精液堵在甬道里的习惯。  
不肯让真田看到自己被操弄得眼泪都出来了的丢脸模样，越前偏了偏脸，闷闷道：“没带。”因为自从跟真田在一起之后，他旺盛的性欲都被这个男人喂饱了，他想他可以不用天天带着那种东西了。  
“没带也没关系，反正今晚我会让你吃饱的。”用缠绵的亲吻去安抚陷在别扭里的爱人，真田小幅度挺动了两下，哑声说：“走吧，找个只有我们俩的地方。”  
稍微整理了一下衣物，两人一同去停车场拿车。在越前的坚持下，真田放弃了驾驶权，由他载着驶往不知道的目的地。  
“把衣服都脱了。”刚一发动车子，越前就气鼓鼓的对真田下了命令。  
“现在？”这一片还是闹市区，面对这突兀的要求，真田忍不住怔了怔，却还是按照他的要求把自己脱了个精光。  
立刻，他就感觉乳孔和尿道里的按摩棒加快了速度，疯狂旋转的同时竟慢慢变大，将所有的缝隙都撑满了仍在膨胀。激烈的搅动换来火辣的快感，逼得他难耐扭动着身体，喘息着唤道：“龙马……慢一点……慢一点！”  
“慢一点？我刚才让你慢一点的时候，你怎么不听了？”连看都不看真田一眼，越前仍目不斜视注视着前方，“自己做，但是不准射。”  
虽然知道所有的车窗都是单向玻璃，可看着前方极速掠过的人影，真田还是难忍赤身裸体在人前的羞耻感。但他也知道，只要越前想做的事，从来就没有可商量的余地，只得轻轻叹了口气后便将手搭在高高扬起的阴茎上，一边撸一边喘息着哄道：“别生气，宝贝。”  
温柔的嗓音听得越前眼眶发酸，虽不肯出声，却还是把按摩棒的速度和尺寸给降了下来。他已经想好了，过了今夜，就不再折腾他的男人了。  
一直把车开到偏僻无人的海边，越前看了看沉浸在高涨性欲里，昏昏沉沉的真田，自己先下车去后备箱里拿了点东西，然后打开车门，“到了，下来。”  
步履艰难挪下来车，按照越前的指示半躺半倚靠着车子前盖，真田看着他手里流苏状的鞭子，瞳孔收缩了一下，将双腿最大限度分开。  
然而越前并没有立刻对他进行鞭打，反而走上前来为他口交，把积蓄在沉甸甸卵蛋里的精液吸得干干净净，又对着两粒肿大的乳头如法炮制。  
等到所有的汁液都被越前榨得一滴不剩，真田刚想放松一下绷紧的身体，鞭子终于落下来了，落在他空空如也，隐隐抽痛的卵蛋上。越前用的力气不重，但频率很快，长时间的拍打下来，真田只觉卵蛋又酸又胀，又痛又痒，激起强烈的性欲，让他控制不住的朝前挺了挺，竭力把双腿分得更开，去迎接不断落下的鞭子。“好爽！好爽啊龙马！再重一点！”  
“哪里都不许摸，把手放在车盖上。”阻止真田去碰触阴茎和乳头，越前如他所愿加重了一些力气，抽打的范围也开始扩大。“如果你能这样射出来，我就原谅你。”  
这个条件对真田来说有点困难，因为金属圈牢牢卡在乳头和阴茎底部，无论是射乳还是射精都不会很顺畅，除非是卵蛋和胸部积蓄了足够多的汁液。可不知怎么的，他却对这个条件动心了——流苏抽打过的地方热热的，痒痒的，刺激到不行。  
为了激起更深的快意，他不管越前的命令，用力捏住被抽打到烂熟的龟头，扯开红肿翻卷的马眼迎接抽打。  
终于迎来了渴望已久的高潮，真田躺倒在车子前盖上，身体向后绷得笔直，精液、乳汁伴随饱含情欲与快意的嘶吼激射而出。  
看着落满乳白色液体的古铜色身体，越前感觉后穴冲出一大股淫液，阴茎也跟着射出了精液。不管一切撕扯着身上昂贵的礼服，他冲过去把仍在持续射精的阴茎吞吃进穴口，俯身叼住滚烫的乳头，含糊不清的呻吟道：“操我，弦一郎，狠狠的操我，我是你的了。”  
听到这样一句早就渴望听到的话，真田只觉欲望再次翻涌而起。翻身将越前压到身下，在激烈挺进的同时，他狠狠吻住发烫的嘴唇，“如你所愿，我的宝贝。”


End file.
